lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LMMCU
LMMCU is a company that houses the development of several films, TV series, and video games created by various different users. The company was founded on August 15, 2016, by Marty McCoy. LMMCU works with users and their other companies such as 1001 Spears, Vesperal Studios, Monkey Studios, The Sly Guy, Marty McCorps, Skittleflake Studios, Searing Studios, Trail Blazer Studios, Nostalgic Games, Shatara Studios, Solar, Inc., Sky Studios, Lemon Juice Studios, Shane Studios, and Imagination Entertainment, among others, to develop their products. List of Products Films * Agent Brick * Biomecha: The Helmet of Power * Biomecha 2: Chronicles of Metri City * Blazer * Blitz * Crimson City * Dark Shadow * Fury * Gawain and the Green Knight * Green Life * iNinjago: The Movie * Imagination Drain * Imagination Spike * LEGO Jaws * Life as How it is * LucyTime * Merlin * Roar * SpellCast * SpellCast: Forgotten World * Surge * The Billion Brick Race 2 * The Brick Resistance * The Custom Club * The Fall of Arthur * The Fall of Arthur: The Dark Age * The GameTime Movie * The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrún * The LEGO Batman Movie 2 * The LEGO Blazer Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions * The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 * The LEGO Harry Potter Movie * The LEGO Shado Movie * The LEGO Star Wars Movie * The LEGO World of Gaming * The Long Trail * The Peace Movie * The Searing Movie * The World of High School: A Crappy Start * Untitled third The Fall of Arthur film * Untitled Trail Blazer Studios-Marty McCorps superhero film * Venture: Halloween * Wikiverse Warriors * Wild Cards TV Series * Brickipedia High School * Cloud Man * Doctor Trail * Frick Squad * Galaxy Adventures * Infinity * iNinjago Direct * Into The Ravenverse * Legends of Chima: 2017 * LEGO Wiki High * Metaworld * Mission Awesome! * Morphers * ''Morphers'' reboot * Red Defender * Savage Island * Shade the Apprentice * Silver Mirror Ninja * Skittleverse! * Sly Guy NEXT * Spermian * Spider-Man Noir * The Adventures of Lord Darkvolt * The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime * The LEGO LMMCU Show * The Terror Week * The Trail Blazer Adventures * The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles * Transform Animals Island * Under Arrest * Undercover * Wolf Knight * Zapper Video Games * Capcom Villain Quest * Criminal Cases * Dark Kingdom * Dark Station * DC Villain Quest * Doctor Who Villain Quest * Firestar * Follow the Trails * Future Impact * Galaxy Squad * Ghouls' Land * Isle of Darkness * Jump Force Villain Quest * LEGO Dimensions Arcade * LEGO LMMCU * Life D * Marvel Villain Quest * Marvel vs. DC: The Fight Begins * Meme Universe * Monster Labs: Smash Hit * Nightfall * Nintendoverse * Nintendo Villain Quest * Persona Villan Quest * PixelFox: The Internet's Rebirth * PixelFox: Wikia vs Discord * Power Rangers Villain Quest * Race Shift * Rift Masters * Saga of Skylof: Speeders * Sherlock: The Game Is On * Sly Guy Alliance * Sonic the Hedgehog Villain Quest * Spider-Man Villain Quest * Star Wars Villain Quest * Super YouTube Bros. * Survival Street * The Flash Villain Quest * The LEGO Batman Movie Video Game * The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game * The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions * Ultimate Pong * User Clicker * Untitled Team Echoes mobile game * Upland: Battlefront * Upland: Forgotten Isles * Upland: Mix Crew * Upland: Ogres * Upland: Prison Phalanx * Upland: Racers * Upland: Sky Patrol * Upland * Venture: Mobile Edition * Wiki Tennis Aces * Wild Hunt * Wizarding World Villain Quest * X-Men Villain Quest Novels * Mind Vault Comic Books * Foundation Collapse * Strife Rally * Ultimatum * Untitled The LEGO Blazer Movie adaptation comic book series Category:MilesRS777 Category:MilesRS677 Category:Companies Category:Movie Companies Category:TV Show Companies Category:Video Game Companies Category:LMMCU Category:LMMCU Wiki Category:August Category:2016 Category:Under Construction